A bicycle seating position measuring device allows a user to take a measurement from one bicycle to another in order to obtain the same distances from pedal to saddle (bicycle seat) and from saddle to handlebars. As most enthusiastic cyclists know, the distance from the pedals to the saddle and the saddle to the handlebars affects the proper functioning and handling of the bicycle, the amount of power being distributed to the pedals, as well as allowing the cyclist more enjoyment and comfort from being properly seated on the bicycle.
When an individual purchases a bicycle, especially for participating in racing, long distance cycling events, or otherwise accustomed to ride a bicycle that is properly set up, the company from which the individual purchases the bicycle will likely take the time necessary to make sure the individual is properly set on the bicycle or properly fitted to the bicycle. The saddle height and the distance between the saddle and the handlebars are properly set according to the individual who rides the bicycle or bicycles.
Once the distance between the saddle and the other two points (pedal and handlebars) of contact has been established, any changes to any three of these contact areas may result in a change in the originally established seating position. An example of such changes may be the changing of the pedals (from thicker to thinner model, or vice versa or differently designed pedals), a change in the saddle (from larger to smaller, thicker to thinner, or vice versa), a change in the handlebar stem length (which increases or decreases the distance of the handlebars from the saddle) and a change in the crank arm length (which increases or decreases the distance of the pedals from the saddle).
In addition to the above changes, over the past several years the participation in national and international bicycling events has increased greatly, offering non-racing cyclists the opportunity to ride in areas of the world, or within their own country or state, where before only professionals would ride. Many companies offer group rides in far off locations. Some companies offer bicycles to be used by the participants and some cyclists break their own bicycle down for travel and reassemble them at their destination point. If a person uses a bicycle provided by a company, for example, the company may have someone to assist in fitting (e.g., setting saddle height as well as fore or aft positioning of the saddle) the participant to the bicycle. If not, then the cyclist is left to adjust the fit for him or herself. If someone breaks their bicycle down for travel, more than likely this requires the removal of their saddle, or adjusting its height for travel. Once the cyclist arrives at their destination, they must then readjust their saddle to its original height.
Whether a person uses a bicycle offered by the company or their own, the saddle needs to be readjusted. Many cyclists attempt to remember the saddle height by placing marks on the seat post, applying tape, taking a measurement and writing it down, or any number of means to place the saddle at the same height. However, these methods often do not work, or work sporadically as marking gets blurred or erased, the tape melts and slides or otherwise makes the seat post gummy.
In addition to travel considerations, avid cyclists are notorious for fiddling with their bicycles, making improvements and updating equipment. The cyclist may find a more comfortable or lighter saddle, a handlebar/stem combination that is better suited for their type of cycling, or new, lighter and better pedals. All the changes made may affect the position of the saddle in relation to the pedals and the handlebars. However, as a cyclist, none of these changes to the components of the bicycle should affect the actual riding position of the cyclist. These component changes are to make the cyclist perform at a higher degree of comfort, speed, and performance.
In addition to changes made to any specific bicycle as mentioned above, some avid cyclists have more than one bicycle. And once they have a position that feels comfortable and provides them with the degree of control, comfort and power, they wish to make sure their other bicycles have the same set up or configuration. This also makes it easy to switch between the different bicycles without having to worry about the set up of the riding position.
As a result of the issues described above, there exists a need for a bicycle seating position measuring apparatus that can assist the cyclist first in measuring the original position from pedals to saddle and from saddle to handlebar/stem on a properly adjusted bicycle and then allow for these measurements (distances) to be repeated on other bicycles or on the same bicycle after a change is made.